Sacred Puppet
by loveless an the living fantasy
Summary: Thinking that Drocell's soul left his replacement body, Ash went to dispose of the puppeteer throwing his broken body down an abandoned well so that no one would ever be able to find it. Little did he know Drocell's soul was still in his body and he was now in Feudal Japan. He was found by Kikyo who fixes him. Leaving him to do what he wanted. Drocelll then joins the Inu gang.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or InuYasha.**

**Drocell does not get enough love out there, I can never find any fics about him! This fic is dedicated to lovemondotrasho who has given me many great ideas.**

**This will be a Kagome/Drocell pairing and people who do not like or think they may not like this pairing leave the page. I don't like people complaining about pairings. I know Drocell is a doll but I have plans for that so bear with me.**

* * *

Ash slung the broken puppet over his shoulder mumbling to himself as he carried it to an abandoned well,"Such a useless puppet. I don't see why someone even bothered to revive this vile being."

The demented angel took the puppet to the edge of the well, the only witness to the events unfolding was the full moon and black star filled sky. No one would ever know what took place and if they did, Ash doubted that they would even care about the used puppet.

The puppet's shiny orange hair reflecting the moon's bright light giving the orange locks a rusty color. The hole in its head marring its perfect features. Ash did not even blink or flinch as he slung the puppet over the edge and into the blackness below. He turned away not looking back, not even realizing that their was no thump of a body hitting ground. He walked off to purify London just like the Queen wanted. Spreading his snow white wings casting a dark shadow over the run down well behind him before flying off into the night.

**Drocell's point of view**

Drocell tried to move, but his limbs would not obey him. It felt as if their was a huge weight on him, but he couldn't lift his heavy head to see what was pinning him down. Only his eyes worked so he looked around the dark area taking note of old bones around him. He assumed that someone had thrown him out like the doll he was. The last thing he remembered was being hit by the demon butler of Ciel's. He couldn't remember what the butler's name was or what happened after he was hit. He was now just waking up. He gave up on trying to move and let his purple eyes slid shut as darkness overtook him.

* * *

The woman looked around the clearing. She moved her long black hair out of her eyes as she walked over to the well and looked in, her soul collectors had found something and she came to investigate. She saw something down at the bottom of the well. Squinting her brown eyes trying to see the figure at the bottom more clearly, noticing the humanoid appearance she climbed down to see a man with a hole in his head with wheat falling out.

The woman said as the white serpent like creatures swirled around her, before going picking up the motionless form before her,"You are much to big to be a normal puppet. I shall repair you, just to see what happens."

Following her spirit collectors Kikyo ascended from the well, she sensed Inuyasha coming her way and quickly walked off, not wanting to put up with Inuyasha's antics at the time. The puppet being carried by her soul collectors was the only thing that had her attention and the questions plaguing her mind. She wondered,'_Where did he come from? What is he supposed to be? Is he just a normal puppet after all? His clothes are unfamiliar did he come from my reincarnation's time?_

Kikyo stopped in a clearing after a few hours of walking, watching as the limp figure was gently set on the ground. Getting a thread and needle that she kept on her, in case any of her clothes were to rip during her quest to destroy Naraku. Kneeling beside the man sized doll she looked at the hole stuffing the wheat back in, before she set to work fixing the broken man.

* * *

**Review,Favorite, and Alert^.^ No flames! I know Ash was is in London but I will explain why Drocell ended up in Japan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or InuYasha. The song Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima really suits Drocell.**

**Drocell is going to be angsty and most likely OOC (but who wouldn't be angsty after all the guy has been through?) I looked up the time difference between Feudal Japan and the time Drocell came from so it is pretty much correct. It never gives the exact date that it is in Feudal Japan so I am making that up.**

_**Thanks to lovemondotrasho for reviewing^.^**_

* * *

Drocell woke up to see the midday sun shining on his porcelain like face. He could have sworn he had died again, he lifted a hand to his head where the ugly hole used to be and felt a neat row of stitches. His Amethyst eyes scanned around him confused about where he was. He had discovered back in his shop that he was not human anymore and now he was just a puppet. It was ironic to him that he was what he made, and he also felt like he shouldn't be alive anymore. His time was up and yet he continued to live. He saw his hat was beside him to his relief. He picked it up and placed it back on his head covering the stitches that used to be a gaping hole.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a black haired woman dressed in a white shirt and red hakamas. He could tell by looking at her, that she was Japanese, but was confused on why she was wearing old time Japanese clothing. He decided that it didn't matter at the moment, he saw plenty of people in Japan that preferred the old clothes to the modern day ones. He was glad that he had learned Japanese when he was still human and making puppets, sometimes he would sell his puppets to foreigners when he had too many in his shop.

He noticed that the girl had his music box in her hands inspecting it with confusion on her face. She turned to him, before he could say a word and said,"So you weren't just a normal puppet after all."

Drocell noticed glowing eel like creatures hovering near the woman and wondered what they were. He asked not caring if he sounded the least bit rude,"Who are you, where am I and how am I still alive?"

His Japanese wasn't the best in the world but it was understandable. The woman's emotionless brown eyes seemed to try to peer into his soul, as she said,"You should at least introduce yourself before asking my name. You are in Japan, I can tell your not from around here. Your clothes are different and your Japanese is not all that great."

Drocell stood up saying,"I am Drocell Cainze. I could have guessed I was in Japan, but where in Japan am I?"

Kikyo said without any emotion,"I am Kikyo. Do you know what year it is?"

The question seemed really stupid as he automatically said,"It's eighteen eighty eight."

Kikyo could easily guess that he was only two hundred years into the future instead of five hundred like her reincarnation was. She said,"Your wrong, it is not eighteen eighty eight. You are in sixteen eighty eight. Two hundred years into the past. Where in the future are your from?"

Drocell couldn't believe what he just heard. He was in the past, he knew that he was hated but to such an extent that he was removed from his own time? He looked the woman in the eye and could see that she was telling the truth. He said,"I am from London, England."

Kikyo nodded, she was right. He was not from Japan, at first she thought that maybe he didn't have a good teacher. Considering he was from somewhere she had never even heard of. Knowing Japanese showed just how intelligent he was. She handed him the music box as she said,"I found this beside you at the bottom of The Bone eaters well."

Drocell took the box putting the red ribbon over his head. Kikyo then said,"To answer your last question. You are alive because my Soul Collectors found you at the bottom of the well, your head was split open but I sewed it shut. The well is used to dispose of demon bones. I found it strange that a puppet had been cast inside it. How did you get inside the well? Did you fall in?"

He didn't even know why he was answering Kikyo's questions but thought to himself,'_I must have displeased my master to such an extent that I was thrown away like trash. I have no purpose now and my soul should have left this wooden body like it was supposed to.'_

Drocell said bitterly,"I was thrown in by my master. You shouldn't have even bothered to repair me. I have no purpose now."

Kikyo said with anger in her voice,"Do you really need a master to order you around like a dog? If you think you have no purpose find a purpose. Don't just curl up and wait for death like a coward."

No one had ever spoke to him like that and he didn't know what to make of it at first. Kikyo continued speaking as he tried to come up with something to say,"If you depend on someone to tell you what to do, your going to be walked all over like a wooden floor. You need to make your own decisions and decide how your going to live your life. Your a puppet, so I can only assume you have died once already and was brought back. If so then you shouldn't take that for granted."

He didn't like being compared to a wood floor, it didn't help his mood any but he knew that she was right, but following orders was all he ever knew and all he knows how to do. How could someone just forget all that? He looked up to see Kikyo walking away, she turned to him sensing his stare and said,"Learn to make your own decisions and be careful. You may be made of wood but in this time, demons are wild. Some of them do not attack unless provoked, but most of them will attack you on sight. They would be able to crush you. It may not be easy with them sense the demonic aurora in the well strengthened your body but they will be able to destroy you."

He watched as she walked away from him and soon she was out of sight. He looked down at his music box and began playing the song thinking to himself before he set out in the opposite direction_,'Demons in my time depend on contracts mainly. I guess demons are common.' _He still had his thin almost invisible wires that served as his weapons and he knew his strength was more than a humans. He had no worries as he sang walking aimlessly,"London Bridge is falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down. My fair lady."

* * *

**Time it takes me to write this over a day, time it takes you to review two minutes.**

**Review,Favorite, and Alert^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or InuYasha. Characters may be OOC**

_**Thanks to lovemondotrasho and Guest for reviewing^.^**_

* * *

Drocell didn't know how long he had been walking, he didn't care,since he couldn't get tired. He also didn't need to sleep or eat, so he had nothing to do but walk around in the pitch black forest he had walked into before the sun had set. He did come across some demons, all of which were easily disposed of by his wires, it seemed to him that the demons in this time were weak and pathetic or else he would have been lying on the ground with another hole in his head. He looked around thinking he heard a buzzing noise scanning the forest he saw an insect that looked like a huge wasp with big eyes and an even bigger stinger. It stared at him for a minute before flying off into the forest away from him. He thought that was strange and was slightly glad that their was no wasps that big in London,after a second he continued to walk until he came across a hideous demon eating a cow.

It was tearing chunks out of the cow and sometimes looked up as if looking for predators that would try to either kill it or steal its meal. The thing was truly a disgusting creature. It looked like an overgrown snake mixed with a canine, it's head was a diamond shape like a snakes but the face was that of a wolf, it had black eyes tinged with red. The most prominent features were the two fangs that was the length of Drocell's forearm and the four powerful looking legs that had sharp claws. He went to go around the demon before it turned to face him roaring in misdirected anger before lunging at the calm doll maker.

Drocell easily dodged the off balanced demon and encased it with the wires attached to his hands, moving his hands as if he was controlling a puppet he sliced the demon's head off. He went to walk away but noticed a pink crystal like shard sticking out of the demon. Normally he would have been disgusted and continued to walk away, but it had sparked his curiosity. He used one of his wires and picked the shard up bringing it to him. He grabbed it wondering what it was, after a few seconds of inspecting it he decided that it was not of any importance. He pocketed it in case he decided he wanted to use it for one of his dolls.

His music box was the only sound around him as he exited the forest. Looking at the sky he saw that it was just getting to be sunrise. He wasn't surprised that he had walked for so long. He saw people on horseback coming his way and hoped that they would just pass him by. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone or put up with anyone's crap, his day had been bad enough already.

It seemed like he was destined to be unlucky, because the lead horseman stopped right in front of him. The man on the horse looked like he was a soldier. He was wearing primitive armor, had a sword in his hand, looked and smelled like he could use a bath. The man laughed looking at Drocell who was staring at the man unimpressed,"Look what we have here boys. Looks like he has a thing or two on him that could be valuable. Kill him and take his clothes and the box."

Drocell smirked letting his head fall to the side like a puppet's who had the strings cut,"Such disgusting people. Should I make you into a doll out of mud and wood? or paper. It doesn't even look like you would be worth my time or effort into making you into a doll."

The horseman was a little intimidated but shouted trying to look tough in front of his men,"How dare you! Kill him slowly. I want to hear him beg for forgiveness."

The guy's men didn't even get near Drocell before they were beheaded. Drocell turned to the leader afterwards and said,"Your not worth the effort that it takes to make a doll."

The guy didn't even have a chance to say anything else before he was killed and his headless body slid off the horse and onto the ground. Drocell sang one of his made up lyrics walking away from the dead," Off to hell they must go. They must go, they must go,off to hell they must go. My fair lady."

* * *

The Inu gang came across the bandits that had been terrorizing nearby had been beheaded. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku had wanted to put a stop to the bandits reign of terror, but it seemed that someone else had beat them to it. The bodies looked like they had just been killed.

Kagome said looking at the horses still loaded with all of the stolen goods,"Why would someone kill them and not bother to take anything?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms saying with no pity for the deceased bandits,"Maybe they tried to rob the wrong person and got themselves killed. Bandits are idiots thinking the can steal from anyone."

Kagome inspected the bodies, she noticed a tiny almost invisible strand. Everyone watched her as she picked it up. Inuyasha asked,"What is that? It smells like some sort of.. What did you call it, your grandpa put it on when I was at your place... Cologne! That's it."

Kagome said watching as the strand cut into her palm,"It's wire. This must have been used to kill the bandits.. It does smell like Cologne, that's strange."

Miroku stepped up and said,"That's the least of our worries right now. Its only right that we bury the bodies and return these things to the people they belong too."

When they were about to bury the bodies Kagome shouted,"I sense a sacred jewel shard! It's not far from here!"

Inuyasha asked as they prepared to leave, saying to themselves that they could always return the stuff later,"Is it Naraku's?"

Kagome shook her head getting on Inuyasha's back,"No. The shard is slightly tainted, but its purifying for some odd reason. Maybe the person is not full of greed or hate but I do not recognize this shard."

Inuyasha took off with the others behind him saying,"I don't care if its pure or not. A shard is a shard! Lets get it before Naraku does!"

* * *

_**Review,Favorite, and Alert^.^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Inuyasha or any of its other too sexy for their own good characters. **

_**lovemondotrasho-You don't have to wonder how it will go now^.^ I am really trying to keep them all in character so I made it creepy because thats just how Drocell is like we keep saying^.^**_

_**luckgirl13-I am glad that you are enjoying the story^.^**_

_**callmeBaby'08-Thank you. No one barely writes any stories about him and I am glad that you like this story^.^**_

**I am trying to mix facts with this fic to kinda keep it interesting. Characters may be OOC**

* * *

Drocell walked down a dirt road wondering if all of Japan was basically barren. He found it strange that their was no tall buildings, horses with carriages attached to them, or shops, he had been walking for a few hours and still their was nothing. He had more demons coming at him ever since he had picked up that pink stone he pieced that together rather quickly and they had all been asking for the sacred jewel shard.

He never asked what they meant his mind was always on autopilot as he performed what would look like a dance to people who didn't see the wires on his hands, the demons never knew what hit them all that they had been able to register was a flurry of blue, orange, and a set of cold, emotionless amesyth eyes before their measly lives were cut short. Ever since he had that run in with the Phantomhive kid and his butler he had changed his fighting style but not the weapon. The wires were extensions of himself and he would feel bare using anything else.

Taking the shing pink stone fragment out of his pocket he examined the shard, it seemed innocent enough to his eyes, but so did that Phantomhive kid before his butler attempted to kill him by throwing an ax at his head. He knew he had brought that on himself. He had been so eager to please his master like a little puppy, not caring about the consequences and now he was two hundred years in the past. He sighed saying to himself as he pocketed the stone again,"I need to stop thinking of all of that. That's the past and it can't be changed."

He started walking again and soon found that he had sometime over the last hour, had walked into another wooded area disliking the fact that their was so much forests in this time . He then came across a little girl that had a filthy checkered kimono on, tangled hair in a ponytail on the side of her head, and she was barefooted. He wondered what parent would be negligent enough to let their child get into that condition as he continued walking. He got closer and noticed that the girl was holding onto her leg and sniffling. For a second he thought about leaving her to help herself, since she was no concern of his but something made him walk up to the injured girl.

The girl looked up at him with frightened big brown eyes. She looked so scared and innocent, for a second it reminded him of that Elizabeth Middleford girl that had walked into his shop after he lured her their. She had been so sad and innocent, but at the time he had orders to follow and couldn't afford to take pity on that girl.

The little girl said fear leaking into voice,"Who are you?"

Drocell said trying to calm her down meaning the words that came out of his mouth,"I am not going to harm you, I saw that you were injured and wanted to help. I am Drocell."

The little girl still looked warily at him before saying,"My name is Rin. I hurt my leg running from a demon a few minutes ago. Master Jaken was supposed to be with me, but I ran off from him. He is no fun. Now I can't get back to Ah Un, or Lord Sesshomaru."

Drocell said holding his white gloved hand out to the still frightened little girl,"I will help you get were you need to go."

He just couldn't leave a defenseless child alone in the woods to be eaten or injured further. He may have made mistakes in the past but he wasn't a total monster. Rin looked like she was going to say no or attempt to bolt before she reconsidered and gingerly took his big hand into her much smaller one saying,"Okay. Rin trusts you."

It disturbed him about how fast she decided to trust him as he helped her up from the muddy ground. He picked Rin up and he noted how little she weighed. He wondered if she was being fed properly, he didn't know a thing about the time he was in and as far as he knew being this thin was most likely normal.

He walked deeper into the dark woods. It didn't take him long to find the place she and her companions had made camp. Rin had described Ah Un to him, a green two headed dragon, that looked mean but was really nice, a green imp that she referred to as Master Jaken, and a white haired, amber eyed, demon that she called Lord Sesshomaru. It was strange to him that a child surrounded herself with demons. Until she explained that she had been killed by a pack of wolves and he had brought her back to life.

He noticed that unlike him, she was made of flesh and blood. She was living and breathing while he had no heart beat, no blood, no pulse, and the only thing he had was his emotions. He couldn't show them most of the time because his eyes were made of glass. When he had been alive his emotions had always been shown through his eyes. He could smile and frown but it would have no real meaning even if he was feeling the emotions. People would just take on look into his glass eyes and think he was not being sincere.

He saw the dragon beside a tree that had bright pink buds on it, giving him a wary look as he entered the camp, muscles tensed as if prepared to attack at a moments notice. He noticed that the dragon was the only one around as he set Rin down beside it. She smiled at him and for a second he almost smiled back at her before tipping his hat to where it covered his face before walking away.

* * *

Kagome was relieved when she sensed the sacred jewel shard get closer to them. For an hour it had been moving nonstop leading everyone to believe that it wasn't a human who had it. She hoped that it was a human because fighting for jewel shards was getting tiring and very annoying. She thought to herself as Inuyasha stopped in front of a forest,'_It's never ending. We always fight, can't we just get a break for once? I wonder if Naraku is around. He has been missing and its quite tiring having to look for him. Can't he just show himself instead of running like a beat dog with his tail between his legs? Sheesh if I had said that outloud Inuyasha would have been mad about the dog comparison.'_

She was brought out of her thougths when she thought she heard the song London Bridge is falling down. She thought it was impossible how could anyone in Japan at this time know that song. The song was written in seventeen fourty four and so it wasn't written yet. She wondered who was playing that song and if they were from her time.

Inuyasha growled getting the Tetsuiga ready,"I hear some sort of music and the cologne scent is getting closer though it is a mixture of wood and cologne. It does not smell like a human or a demon."

Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got off of Kirara. Kagome said getting her bow and arrows out,"The sacred jewel shard is getting closer as well."

They didn't expect an orange haired man, with a blue outfit, holding a music box around his neck to walk out of the woods. The man seemed startled that their were so many weapons pointed his way. He asked them his voice remaining calm,"Is their anything I can do to help you?"

Kagome noticed the British accent, the clothes, tattoo on his face, and how choppy his Japanese was. She was going to say something when Inuyasha shouted,"Yeah, you can give us the sacred jewel shard!"

They noticed the confused look that came across the guy's face as his head slanted to the side, making Kagome worry for a second that the guy had somehow broke his neck, before the man said,"I have had many demons demanding a sacred jewel shard and I must say, I have absolutly no idea what you are talking about."

Kagome jumped into the conversation before Inuyasha could say another thing,"Where are you from? Your clothes and accent is not from around here."

* * *

Drocell wondered what they were talking about just like so many other demons he had encountered, they did not make any sense at all. They mentioned a sacred jewel shard and they looked like they were willing to kill to get their hands on them for some odd reason. He had half the mind to just walk away and forget the encounter ever happened, but it seemed to him that the dog eared demon was not about to let him go.

He was surprised when the Japanese girl in the white and green outfit asked him where he had come from. She seemed vaguely familiar to him, as if he had seen her before. He then realized that she resembled the woman who had repaired him. He decided to answer her question in the way he had answered Kikyo,"I am from London, England. Eighteen eighty eight."

The girl looked startled and then surprised as she said,"That's two hundred years into the future from here and three hundred years into my past."

Drocell didn't say a thing as Miroku said,"Lady Kagome, are you sure? He could have just said a random number to confuse you."

He frowned at the man who he assumed was a monk, he noticed a brown haired woman with an oversized boomerang in her hands, and a little kid that had a fox tail with tiny fox feet beside a horse sized two tailed cat. He was a murderer, he was a deciever, and yes he was a kidnapper. The one thing he was not though was a liar.

The one named Kagome walked a little closer to him and said,"He is telling the truth. I can tell. Mister, how did you get here?"

Drocell tipped his hat a bit and said,"I was thrown down the well when I was unconscious, I am originally from London England."

Kagome said more to herself than anyone else,"Maybe their is more than one well that can lead to this place. With all the demonic energy I wouldn't be surprised."

Everyone heard her and Sango asked,"Is that even possible?"

Inuyasha glared at Drocell as if he was going to try and rip his throat out. Though it wouldn't do anything but force Drocell to have to repair himself. Miroku said,"I don't see why not. Anything is possible after all."

Kagome smiled at Drocell as she said,"I am so sorry for how we acted towards you. We have been gathering the sacred jewel shards for quite some time. They look like tiny pink shards of quartz or could pass as crystal. Do you have one?"

They watched as Drocell reached into his pocket and pulled out exactly what they had been looking for. He said,"So this is what a sacred jewel shard is. I don't see what is so special about it."

Kagome had a feeling that the man before her wasn't a demon or a human, Inuyasha had said so as well but she passed it off as Inuyasha being paranoid. His movements were sometimes jerky as if he was being pulled by strings and his eyes didn't look like normal eyes. They seemed more like fogged up glass to her. Instead of being scared she was curious. She wondered who he was and what exactly was the cause of him being in the feudal era, what he had told them was only half of the truth. She needed to know more about him and made up her mind to explain about the sacred jewel shards and get him to join her and her friends. In her mind if he was strong enough to hold onto that shard for so long than he would make an exceptional ally. Also she just couldn't leave the man to wander around in a time he doesn't even know how to live in.

Ignoring the surprised looks from everyone as she said something she would never say to any stranger in her time,"My name is Kagome Higurashi. You want to know more about the jewel shards and why everyone is after them? Fine, I will tell you."

Drocell looked up from staring at the jewel and introduced himself, he was getting sick and tired of having to introduce himself to everyone"I am Drocell Cainze. I would be interested in hearing more about his time as well."

Inuyasha was going to object but Kagome said a smile still on her face,"Okay."

She just had this feeling about Drocell and that he could end up being a big help to them. Though he seemed a little like Kikyo. They both had cold emotionless eyes and both didn't smell human or demon to Inuyasha. She wondered if Drocell was somehow like Kikyo. The similarities in attitude and as Inuyasha says smell is too much of a coincidence.

* * *

**A lot longer than I intended this to be. I could have done this chapter better in my opinion but I am satisfied with how it turned out.**

_**Review, Alert, and Favorite!**_

_**The oldest know version of London Bridge is falling down, or in other medias London Bridge or My Fair Lady was written in 1823. It is not clear when the ryhme was made, some sources says it was made in the 1600s. So in this chapter I used the earliest English made one which was made in 1744.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Inuyasha.**

* * *

Drocell listened to Kagome as she explained the whole jewel shard ordeal to him. He wondered why someone would use a jewel shard, by the sounds of it the shard was just false power. Take the shard away and the person would become weak again and have their fate sealed by the person they had managed to anger. There was no point in spending one's time looking for it. Though, he understood why Kagome and her friends whom she had introduced to him were looking for the shards. The one who is Inuyasha, his reason is what disgusted him the most. So what if the guy was a half demon? If it was all true then he would be in even more trouble than before, it sounded like the jewel would twist someone's wish so it could continue its pitiful existence. The jewel would most likely take Inuyasha's humanity away, leaving him as a monster that would have to be put down.

Kagome concluded her explanation as he came out of his thoughts, "Besides us, A demon named Naraku is gathering the shards, he has placed a curse on Miroku which is a wind tunnel that will eventually suck him in, he has Sango's brother and he tried to kill Sango many times. It is my duty to collect the shards, Shippo has no one else but us, because his father was killed over a shard from the very jewel I destroyed... Inuyasha wants the jewel, but he has to help me since I am the only one who can sense the shards."

Drocell nodded noting how Kagome seemed to blame herself for Shippo's parent's death. He said, "Why haven't you destroyed Naraku by now, then?"

Kagome said placing the shard Drocell had given her into the small bottle, "We nearly killed him, but he ran away and is now hiding out somewhere. We have looked just about everywhere but we cannot find him."

**With Rin**

Rin shifted her weight from her injured leg, Jaken had found her beside Ah Un and yelled at her. It wasn't something out of the ordinary so it didn't affect her much. She looked into the woods, wondering what had happened to the nice man that had helped her out. She had been terrified at first, he had been dressed in strange clothes and his eyes had been a strange color. Then he helped her.

She looked up and smiled when she saw Sesshomaru walk into the little clearing. It had been a few days since he left and even though she knew that no one could kill him, she still worried about him. It made her happy to see him come back safe and unharmed, he saved her after all and it made her feel horrible that she could not repay the favor by saving him. So she listens to him and obeys every order in an attempt to pay him back. She will follow him wherever he went till the day she died.

She smiled at Sesshomaru and hobbled towards him, he asked with his usual emotionless tone, "What happened to your leg Rin."

It did not sound like a question but an order for her to explain. Her smile did not falter as she said, "Rin, hurt her leg and then a nice man helped Rin out. He made sure Rin came back safely. I had lost track of Jaken and Uh Un, that's how I got hurt."

Sesshomaru nodded and kicked a rock hitting Jaken's head as the small imp squalled and ran around like his head had been cut off. He said walking past Jaken, "Next time you let Rin out of your sight, you will die."

Jaken nodded and started babbling about how he would not let Sesshomaru down, while Rin sat on Ah Un to take weight off her tiny foot. She hoped that they would come across a field of flowers.

* * *

**The story will start getting interesting soon! Review, Alert, and Favorite! No hateful reviews.**


End file.
